


Mess

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Shian, Smut, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kian and Shane have a lazy day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I ever wrote, waaaaaaaay back in '03 when I still used to ship Shane. I know, I was young, and all the other kids were doing it.

“Shane?”

“Mmhmm?” Shane replied around a mouthful of banana, eliciting a laugh from his boyfriend. Shane grinned and pushed the last piece into his mouth, haphazardly discarding the peel on one of the many plates that littered the coffee table.

“Where’s me black shirt?”

Shane propped his feet up on the table, having to kick aside a few mounds of garbage, rolling his eyes when Kian frowned. Both of them knew they should really clean this place up but, since neither was actually willing to get off their arse, it had been relegated to the ‘to do’ list

“Err...” Shane glanced around, hoping to spot it in one of the piles of debris, knowing it was a long shot. ‘To do’ list. What a joke. More like ‘never in a million years’ list. “Dunno. Which black one? The one with the button thing, or the one with the thing on the back?”

“The other one, with the cuffs.”

“Right.” Shane nodded, as if it was suddenly clear to him. Then realisation dawned that that hadn’t actually been the question asked and he shook his head helplessly. “No idea. Weren’t you wearing it last week?”

“Yeah, to Mark’s party. But I can’t find it now.”

“Oh.” Shane said, thinking for a moment. “Have you looked in the wardrobe?”

Kian rolled his eyes and sank down on the couch, fully aware that he probably wouldn’t get up again, even to find his shirt. “Yes I’ve looked in the wardrobe, genius. It was the first place I looked.”

“Good man.” Shane said idly, shrugging when Kian gave him an odd look. “What about under the bed, or in the bathroom, or in that pile of crap behind the door?”

“Yep.”

“Oh well. I like the one you’ve got on now anyway.”

Kian shook his head. “It wasn’t for now. It was for tomorrow night. We’re going out, remember?”

“Course I remember.” Shane replied. “I’m not thick, you know.” Kian smirked and Shane punched him lightly. “Anyway, why do you care if it’s for tomorrow? You’ve got an entire day to look for it, so don’t worry. It’ll turn up. They always do.”

“They always do.” Kian mocked. “What are you, a philosopher now?”

“At least I know where my own clothes are.” Shane replied cheekily, poking Kian’s ear, which earned him another punch. “They’re in the crap pile.”

“I noticed. You really should clean that up eventually.”

“Yeah. I will.” Shane nodded thoughtfully, with the air of someone that has no intention of doing anything at all. “Eventually.”

Kian sighed, settling back into the couch, arms spread across the back and arm. He wriggled himself down until his knees were bent, bare feet resting against Shane’s hip. Shane took the hint and lifted Kian’s feet into his lap, rubbing them firmly until Kian let out a content sigh, resting his head back in the crook where the armrest met the back of the couch. Smiling, Shane lifted one to his mouth and kissed Kian’s big toe. Kian grinned, shaking his head.

“Idiot.”

“Yeah.” Shane nodded good-naturedly, giving the same treatment to the other foot. “Is it sad that we’re sitting inside at midday on a weekend, discussing your shirt while I give you a foot rub?”

“Uh huh.” Kian’s answer was punctuated with a moan as Shane did that thing to his ankle. Shane grinned and did the same to the other one.

“Did you look in the laundry basket?”

“Huh?” Kian was confused for a moment, and then realised that Shane was still talking about his shirt. “Oh... er... yeah. Wasn’t there.”

Shane shrugged. “Oh well. You’ve got plenty of other clothes.”

“But I want to wear that one.”

“Don’t pout, love.” Shane said, reaching over to ruffle Kian’s hair. “It’s not becoming. And Nicky’ll think your stealing his bit. You’ll take away his purpose in life.”

Kian laughed. “And we couldn’t have that.” He paused, wriggling down a little bit further and folding his arms behind his head. “How’s that new song going?”

“Eh... not sure. Give us hand later? Need to flesh it out a bit.”

Kian nodded. They both loved days like this, sitting on the couch doing nothing. Shane was right, sitting at home in the middle of the day was sad, but Kian wouldn’t change it for the world. He reached for the remote and turned the television on, flicking through channels until he found a music program, bobbing his head along to the rhythm.

“Am I not stimulating company anymore?” Shane said huffily as Kian began to hum along to Kylie Minogue, his feet bopping in Shane’s lap.

“You are.” Kian replied, not tearing his gaze away from the screen. “But you’re not doing anything interesting at the moment. Do something interesting and I’ll pay attention to you.”

Shane smiled, letting go of Kian’s feet and shuffled up closer, reaching over to stroke Kian’s hair until the younger boy levelled his cornflower-blue gaze on him, one eye sneakily flicking back and forth from the screen. “What should I do?” Shane said, moving his hand to the other side of Kian’s face so that the TV was blocked. “Want me to do what Kylie’s doing?” He paused as Kian gave him a suggestive grin. “No chance.”

“I bet you could pull it off.” Kian joked. “Come on. Have a go.”

“Idiot.” Shane retorted, moving so he was straddling Kian, desperately trying not to fall off the couch in the process. “Don’t know what I’m doing with you, really.”

Kian laughed, grabbing Shane’s hand and pressing it to his cock, pushing himself up into the touch. “Remember now?”

Shane smiled, bending down so his lips were almost brushing Kian’s, not removing his hand from Kian’s crotch. “You think pretty highly of yourself, don’t you Egan?” Kian nodded, trying to resist the urge to move his lips just that little bit closer. This was Shane’s game and he was going to play along, even though the lingering smell of banana on Shane’s breath was driving him crazy. “You think you’re pretty good, eh? Pretty damn sexy?” Kian smirked smugly, pushing up again as Shane’s hand squeezed just the tiniest bit harder. Shane smiled slyly, his nose rubbing slowly against Kian’s. “Then why don’t you dance instead? Do a bit of a Kylie?”

Kian looked up into the darkening brown eyes above him, swallowing slowly as he felt Shane’s growing cock brush against his own. He shifted a little, parting his lips slightly in invitation as Shane’s lips moved closer, wet and swollen with arousal...

A familiar piano tune started and both scrabbled for the remote as the opening strains of Swear It Again echoed from the speakers, Shane managing to pound the off button as his own voice joined the music, making them both laugh with relief.

“Thank god!”

“Yeah.” Kian agreed. “I am _not_ making out with our own music in the background.”

“Making out?” Shane replied, sitting up on Kian’s stomach and resting his hands against the younger man’s chest. “I thought you were gonna dance for me first?”

Kian’s eyes filled with a not insignificant amount of mirth and he smirked back up at Shane, wrapping his arms around the darker boy’s waist and toying with his waistband. “Why do I have to dance? Can’t I just shag you instead?”

Shane shook his head, standing and tugging Kian off the couch before sitting back down again, Kian stood between his open legs. He reached up and ran his hands under the soft material of Kian’s shirt, caressing the equally soft skin underneath and craning his neck to place a gentle kiss just to the right of Kian’s bellybutton.

“Please?” He murmured against the dampening skin under his lips, causing the younger man to shiver. He placed his hands gently on Kian’s hips, massaging them suggestively with his fingertips as his tongue flickered out to delve into Kian’s navel for a split second.

“Shay...” Kian mumbled, feeling himself harden.

“Please?” Shane said again, his fingers rubbing slow, rhythmic circles from Kian’s hips around to his bum. “Like Kylie?”

Slowly, almost of their own volition, Kian’s hips begin to sway from side to side to the rhythm of Shane’s fingers, his stomach hitching as the soft lips there pulled away and Shane sat back to look up at him, both their eyes darkening with want. Shane cupped Kian’s buttocks and looked down again, desire filling him as Kian’s groin swayed back and forth at eye level. He shivered as Kian’s hands came to rest gently on his shoulder, the swaying groin moving away as Kian bent slightly, one hand moving up to stroke through Shane’s hair.

“Kian...” Shane murmured, his palms sliding down the back of Kian’s thighs a little before retaining their grip on his arse. With great effort he tore his gaze away from Kian’s cock long enough to look up, biting his lip as he took in the darkening blue eyes of his boyfriend, whose lips were parted slightly with anticipation, his breath speeding up a little.

“Ki...” Shane said again, his voice slightly choked and husky. “Shirt off...”

Kian crouched down slightly, his hips still moving, and pressed his lips to Shane’s ear, his hot breath tickling the older boy’s ear as he spoke. “What was that Shay? You want me to take my shirt off?”

Shane swallowed, one hand leaving Kian’s arse to tug at the bottom of Kian’s shirt. Unable to speak, Shane just nodded, looking up as Kian straightened and began to slowly inch his shirt up, baring first his flat stomach, then strong chest; dark, hard nipples, ready to lick and suck, muscular arms... Shane swallowed again and tugged Kian slightly closer, squeezing his arse rhythmically with the continuous movement of Kian’s hips. He ducked his head forward again, his lips and tongue mapping out Kian’s belly, the highest place he could reach from his position on the couch. He had just added his teeth to the equation when he felt a hand tug at his hair, pulling him away from the delicious plane of smooth, tanned flesh.

“Huh?” Shane said in confusion, still staring at the wet, slightly red skin he had been forced to abandon. “Wha...?” He reiterated, looking up at Kian.

Kian smiled, his wet lips and flushed cheeks proof that he had been enjoying it just as much. “I’m dancing. Stop interrupting. You wanted me to dance, so you’ll just have to wait until I’ve finished.”

“Kian...” Shane was fully aware that he was whining, but right then he didn’t really give a shit.

“Shh...” Kian’s index finger pressed teasingly against Shane’s lips, leaving his flesh tingling as it moved away. “Now. Where was I? Trousers maybe?”

Shane nodded and Kian ran his tongue provocatively over his upper lip, leaving just the tip poking from the corner of his mouth. Shane watched, torn between reaching up to suck that tongue into his mouth and running his own tongue up Kian’s chest to circle a pebbled nipple. In the end he stayed right where he was, biting his lip in anticipation as Kian’s fingers slowly and elegantly slipped the button through the hole and slid down the zip. The denim was gently parted as Kian’s hand slipped inside and, to Shane’s delight, caressed his _very_ noticeable hard-on.

“Ki...” Shane choked as Kian freed himself, slowly shimmying out of his jeans and boxers until they lay in a pool at his bare feet.

Kian’s voice was smug. “Yes?”

“Please...”

“Please what?”

“Please... can I...?”

“Can you what?”

Shane swallowed around his dry throat, eyeing the moisture that beaded on Kian’s tip, before slowly gliding down the shaft. “Can I...” He broke off into a groan as Kian ran his nails over his own balls, letting out a low moan. “Can I suck you? Please. I want to suck you.”

“I don’t know...” Kian teased, loosely circling his thumb and forefinger around his shaft and running it up to grasp the head, holding it distractingly close to Shane’s mouth. “I thought you wanted me to dance.”

“Fuck dancing.” Shane said bluntly, regaining coherency for a second. “I’m going to suck you, and then I’m going to fuck you, because if you don’t stop fucking dancing I’m going to embarrass myself. Now...” His hands regained their position on Kian’s buttocks, squeezing the firm globes gently as he drew Kian closer and blew on the tip, making him shudder. He then leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head, trailing it under the rim and relishing Kian’s soft cry.

“Shay...”

“Mmmhmm...?” Shane replied, the vibrations from his answer echoing along Kian’s cock and causing him to whimper. Kian didn’t reply so Shane resumed his position with added fervour, taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard, Kian unconsciously thrusting forward into the wet heat.

“Ahh... fuck...” Kian groaned, his hand tangling in Shane’s hair as Shane slid down on his cock and then back up again, his fingers moving to cradle Kian’s balls. “Shay... please...”

Shane squeezed Kian’s balls gently and Kian groaned again, knees buckling with the white hot pleasure that echoed through his body. Before he knew it he was on the floor and on his back, Shane kneeling over him, his cock deep in the older boy’s mouth and being sucked hard.

“Shane... Shane... Oh shit...” Kian cried as Shane’s hands slid slowly up his thighs and then across his stomach before edging down underneath his bum and pulling him up, forcing him further into Shane’s mouth. “Shay... m... more... oh Jesus...”

Shane almost laughed, but held himself back in reverence to the cock in his mouth. Kian really was a noisy bastard when he got going, but Shane didn’t mind. It was kind of a turn on as long as they weren’t in a particularly public place.

“ _Shane!_ ”

The cry was accompanied by a thick spurt of hot juice flooding Shane’s throat, which he swallowed gladly, licking his lips as he pulled off. Kian was laid on his back, panting hard, eyes wide open but unseeing. Shane crawled up to kiss him deeply, rubbing his still clothed erection against Kian’s hip in rhythm with his tongue.

“Mmmm...” He moaned against Kian’s lips. “Delicious...” He ducked his head and licked along Kian’s throat. Kian gasped and thrust up into the touch, Shane reaching around to grab his hands and hold them above his head. Kian struggled for a moment before giving up, whimpering as Shane’s cock pressed into his groin.

“Shane... Jesus.” Kian groaned, feeling himself harden once again. Shane grinned, convinced he had the dominant position, but yelped when Kian decided to turn the tables, hooking a leg around his thighs and rolling them over, holding Shane’s hands to the carpet.

“Now, where was I?” Kian said smugly. “Oh yes, dancing. Let’s see...” He tugged down Shane’s trousers and began to rub his own arse along Shane’s cock, moving his hips slowly. “How’s that?” He asked as Shane’s eyes fluttered shut on a low moan. “Good enough for you?”

“Fuck... Kian don’t. I’m too...” He groaned as Kian pressed back particularly firmly. “...close.” He finished, trying to push up.

“You are?” Kian smiled, sliding back and straddling Shane’s thighs, then leaning down to take in Shane’s cock, wetting it thoroughly before sitting back up again. He sucked on his middle finger and Shane whimpered as Kian reached behind him and began to push the digit in, his eyes fluttering for a moment as it pushed past the tight muscles. “Oh...” He gasped, removing the finger, holding the hand out in front to spit on it. “Not much time for me, I think you’re too close for that, aren’t you?” Before Shane could reply he stroked Shane once with a wet hand, then positioned himself above the older boy’s cock and began to push down, gritting his teeth as Shane breached his tight entrance and slid in, the lack of preparation making it hurt more than a little. Shane, in turn, was in absolute heaven, bucking and writhing on the floor as the almost painfully tight walls contracted around him.

“Oh god... oh fucking... god Kian. Just... ah... oh fu...”

So maybe he was a noisy bastard as well. He had good reason.

“Jesus...” Kian let out the breath he had been holding, his body coated in sweat with the effort that had taken. “Oh god... Shane...”

“Ki...” Shane opened his eyes with great difficulty, reaching up to stroke Kian’s hair. “Are you... you alright? That was...”

“Yeah.” Kian wriggled slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Shane’s cock was weeping generously now, making the movements easier as he became more lubricated. Shane moaned softly with the movement of Kian’s body, and then louder as Kian bent to kiss him, his tongue parting Shane’s unresisting lips and delving inside, searching out the lingering flavour of his own essence mixed with the banana Shane had eaten earlier. Shane felt him start to move again and dug his fingernails into the carpet as Kian lifted himself up and then plunged back down fast, both of them crying out loudly in pleasure.

“Ki... oh god...” Shane panted as Kian came to rest again. Kian was sitting almost completely still, except for the rapid movement of his chest as he took shallow, needy breaths. His eyes were shut tight, and Shane felt himself react as Kian moaned softly.

“Feels... Sha... Feels so good, Shay. I...” He trailed off into a whimper as he lifted himself again, slowly, and forced himself back down. Shane felt his entire body melt into the carpet with the tightening of Kian’s body as he began to move in rhythm, pushing down hard and fast, making Shane’s head spin. He groaned as Kian’s palms came to rest on his shoulders, providing Kian with more leverage to move up and down.

“Ki... I... I ca...” Shane stammered, feeling his balls tighten on a particularly deep thrust, Kian’s walls tightening as Shane’s cock made contact with his prostate. “Ki... please...”

His breath hitched as Kian’s eyes fluttered open, locking with his. Shane could see the effort that had taken, Kian’s eyes tried to move away with each movement, tried to close with ecstasy. But they didn’t, they locked still, conveying such complete _want_ that Shane couldn’t control the surge of lust that ripped through him, sending him over with a vengeance. He felt warm liquid coat his stomach and heard a loud cry, but could barely register them in his mind. The only thing he knew was that he was coming, hard, his body shaking with the much needed release, sounds he didn’t even know he could make pouring out of his mouth.

He finally stopped coming on a last involuntary thrust, sinking back into the floor as it ended. He groaned as Kian pulled off his sensitive, throbbing cock, and crawled over to collapse beside him, sweat coating his body, his breath coming in quick, short pants.

“Oh.” Kian was the first to speak after what seemed like an age. “Fuck, Shay.”

All Shane could come up with was a shaky laugh that had to tear itself out of his throat. That exhausted him further, and he shut his eyes, unable to keep them open.

”Are... are you... okay?”

He felt Kian’s arm come around his waist and smiled as Kian’s head landed on his shoulder, silky-smooth hair tickling Shane’s chin.

“I’m... yeah. Yeah. Just... don’t ask me to sit down for the next couple of days.”

Shane snorted a laugh, all he could manage, and brought an arm around to stroke Kian’s hair. “Sorry.”

“Nah... It’s good.” Kian giggled. “Fuck that was good.”

“Fucking... good.” Shane sighed as Kian snuggled closer, pushing into his side. There was silence for second as they just lay still, trying to catch their breaths, Shane stroking Kian’s hair gently.

“Hey!” Shane opened his eyes as Kian yelped suddenly and moved away. He watched as Kian leant over him and grabbed something from under the coffee table, holding it up triumphantly. It was a black shirt with decorated cuffs, slightly crumpled, and dusted with a light covering of popcorn crumbs.

“Found it!”

Shane smiled. “Not in the crap pile then?”

“Nope.” Kian dusted the shirt off with the palm of his hand, and then threw it up onto the couch, watching as it draped even more haphazardly over the back. “I’ll wear that tomorrow night.”

“You’ll have to iron it.”

“Oh yeah.” Kian sighed. “Can we think about that later? I just wanna go to sleep now.” He snuggled into Shane’s arms, carefully adjusting his legs so that he didn’t rub his aching arse. Shane smiled, kissing his hair.

“Course we can. And later on, I’ll dance for you.”

“You can’t dance.”

Shane shrugged. “How about I just fuck you instead?”

“Good plan.” Kian yawned, burying his face in Shane’s neck. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
